


I Don't Need Weaklings

by MadHatterLilith



Category: Gintama
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Gen, Harusame Kagura, POV Multiple, Siblings, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHatterLilith/pseuds/MadHatterLilith
Summary: Her family left her. Her mother died, her father was absent, her brother abandoned them. They promised to go to EArth together someday but that was impossible. Kamui had said he didn't need weaklings.As Kagura trains without rejecting her yato blood, she realises that he's right. She doesn't need weaklings either.Just what had Kamui created the day he left his family?Au where Kagura never went to Earth and followed Kamui by joining the Harusame.





	1. Prologue

_One day...we'll all go to Earth together. As a family. That's what we decided, what we promised Mommy. But that baldy left us all the time. And then you left, leaving us behind. Leaving me behind._

_You don't need weaklings, you said. You don't need weaklings like me._

Kamui could feel his Yato blood, hear the roaring in his mind that told him that he had to fight here, he had to win, to kill...There would never be any prey more thrilling!

They were supposed to be back up on his division's mission; he decided from the start to just kill them all. It seemed the Harusame didn't just love to act as if they could leash him, but that he was all bark and no bite. It'd be fun to teach them their mistake later, but for now he wanted to meet the one who was causing him so much trouble, sending even his second in command, Abuto crashing into the wall.

Ah, don't misunderstand. He wasn't worried about the man in the least! Abuto was grinning ear to ear, just as pleased to have a real fight after spending so long onboard with people he couldn't even kill. Besides, Kamui decided, smiling as he always did, if he was weak enough for that to take him down, he'd just kill the blond right then and there.

But he also knew that Abuto was relatively strong; not as strong as he was of course, but strong enough that he'd never lose without one hell of a fight. Whoever hit him could even be on his own level, a fight worth all the time he wasted out here in space.

Kamui had yet to see his opponent; the soil on this planet was fine and light, creating dusty clouds as the fighting raged on, both bodies and warning bullets hitting the ground. He knew it was a Yato. That much he could tell from instinct and experience fighting his own kind. But who? The Yato clan was few in numbers, so he may’ve already met this person or their family before. But if he had, how hadn't he realised their potential then?

The dust began to clear, and even he, riled up for battle, froze. What shocked him wasn't that the person demolishing his whole crew was a young girl, fourteen or fifteen at most. It wasn't how she stared at him, even as she sent one pirate after another flying. It was her blue eyes, just like his own. It was her familiar umbrella, her red hair, and her cold smile.

When he left home, when he left her there to watch their mother slowly die, he thought he was leaving behind a weak part of himself. He had no idea that he'd instead created a monster.

_You know, Nii-chan? You were right. I don't need weaklings either._

_Weaklings like you._


	2. Chapter Two

_Being alone is scary._

_You tossed me aside, Nii-chan; you got rid of me because I was weak. I was alone, always alone, after Mami died._

Kamui was frozen to the core by that look, that all too familiar look. It was the look of a wild beast, the look of a bloodthirsty monster. He’d seen it before in the eyes of other yato shortly before he killed them. They pushed themselves to their absolute limit and were consumed by their own blood.

He thought it was a pathetic way to go, a pathetic attempt to strike back one last time. It was something he only saw in the last moments of a weakling’s life...but the enemy before him was anything but weak, far from death.

The yato girl’s red hair fell around her shoulders, a single, old but familiar hair ornament in her hair. His eyes were almost immediately drawn to it; there was no mistaking it. There was absolutely no mistaking it, no mistaking her. But...how? How was SHE here?

“Captain!” One of the men in his crew yelled in warning; there was no time for Kamui to be frozen there, staring wide eyed at the girl he once knew. She closed the distance between them in the blink of an eye, her first attack knocking him back. He blocked it with his umbrella, but only just barely, wincing at the strain the impact put on his arm. Just how much power did she have?!

Her grin only widened, sending shivers down his spine. In the eyes of others, the yato blood overwrote everything about them. There was nothing left of themselves in them when the blood took over. But that wasn’t the case here; there was something in those blue eyes, something that chilled him to the bone.

She recognized him. HE KNEW she did.

The second blow was just as fast, just as strong. Her punches were nothing to mess with; she was the first one in years to completely have him on the defensive. Her kicks were just as strong, the one that actually connected cracking several bones when it hit his side. HIs blood was roaring in his ears now, his instincts starting to gnaw away at his conscious mind, trying to devour all that was him in a desperate attempt to keep him alive despite the consequences to his body.

He fought back against it but with every traded blow, every counterattack that failed to connect, it got harder and harder. All that was him was falling, falling so deep into a sea of red, the color flooding his very vision...It’d be so easy to just let himself drown now, to let his own body take over in his mind’s place. Yeah, he’d just close his eyes and when he opened them again, it’d al—

BANG!

Bullets whizzed by his ears, a familiar sound after so many battles. The resulting dust clouds of the metal pellets hitting the ground gave Abuto a small opening. He didn’t have long before the dust settled again, but with all the men who were still alive already on the ship to leave, only their idiot captain was left. The dirty blond didn’t care that his leg was threatening to buckle under him or that the warm blood rushing down his pants leg was leaving a trail in the dirt. He didn’t care that Kamui was definitely going to kick his ass later for pulling him by his braid.

He didn’t care as long as that idiot got out of there alive.

The red haired man choked something out in a breathy whisper, as he struggled to regain control of his own body and mind again. “—gura…” Needless to say, Abuto was scared shitless; he’d never seen his captain in this state, not even in the early years when he was just a snot nosed brat.

Just what was that monster?!

He glanced back just once as they were leaving and locked eyes with her, chilled to the bone by the twisted, broken smile on her face. She was just a kid, probably young enough to be his own daughter; how could she look like that?! What was worse was she saw them; she knew they were escaping.

And she turned her back on them and let them.

They weren't worth her time.

_But I’m not scared of being alone anymore; I’m strong now, stronger than you or Papi. I’m strong enough to kill you, Nii-chan._

_Besides, I have Mami with me. Always._


	3. Chapter 3

_I always felt cold._

_Why is that, Nii-chan? Why was it always so cold and quiet at home after Mami died? I'm...really lonely._

They fudged the numbers a bit when reporting their losses. Of course, the majority of their troops thought it was just to maintain reputation; they knew saying that they lost four men in a fight with a young girl would just make them look pathetic. Yato pride was worth more than that to a lot of them.

Abuto and Kamui were the only ones who knew that pride had nothing to do with it. Well, Abuto had a feeling that was the case anyway.

Kamui never really opened up to anyone about anything. The strongest in the universe doesn't need to look back or regret, Abuto figured. And that's who Kamui wanted to be, the universe's strongest. He sometimes liked to look at the young man and wonder which came first: his ambition or his reluctance to remember the past.

Only hours had passed since they left the planet but already that stupid grin was right back on his captain's face. He acted like nothing had happened; he acted like he hadn't nearly lost his mind. Hell, the little jerk was already back to stealing food of other everyone's plates by dinner, starting even more fights than usual now that there were fewer mouths to feed.

As Abuto defended his dinner with his life like every meal, he looked over at the violent food thief he called captain and remembered the little kid he used to be.

A tough, fowl mouthed Mama's boy, wasn't he? He got in their way again and again, challenging them again and again. He had no fear of the Harusame name.

It was only later in their brief stop at Rakuyou that he learned that the red haired brat was the son of Umibouzu, their captain's rival. Each of local punks had more than one story of run-ins with the kid, nearly every single one ending with them getting their bones broken or teeth knocked out. They cussed, drank, and complained that they got no respect after being beaten by a kid.

Abuti felt no sympathy for the weak, annoying bunch. They were minor criminals at best; it was doubtful anyone respected them in the fist place. And anyway, what did they expect going against a Yato? Even the baby rabbits were strong enough to kill.

Still, it was a suprise to hear that the great Umibouzu had a family, much less two little rabbits. It would definitely explain a lot about how strong Kamui was; he had the universe's strongest alien hunter's and—if rumors were to be believed—the blood of the woman who could make even the strongest man cry in his veins. He and his sister truly belonged to an unique and elite class amoung Yato from birth...

Oh, yeah...Kamui had a baby sister didn't he? Abuto remembered as he scarfed down his rice. A tiny little rabbit who'd always try to get between them and her brother when the kid took a beating after challenging them. She never tried to fight in his place, only act as a tiny wall between them. He could recall giving Kamui advice, telling him to take care of his little sister.

What good did that really do though? Kamui still ended up becoming a pirate, leaving his family behind. And his little sister, well, who knows? What was the the kid's name anyway? He heard Kamui say it one or twice back then...

"Ka" something, right? Kasumi? Kazue? Kazuko? There were a lot of girl's names that started like that but none fit right...He felt like he was missing something obvious...

“—gura…”

That's what Kamui had whispered earlier wasn't it? Gura? What was Gura supposed to mean? He said it like it was a name, but who would make their kid Gu—

Oh. "Kagura."

When the realisation hit him, he was so focused on it that he didn't notice more than half his meal being swiped; his mind was filled with only one simple thought.

"Oh, damn."

_But I'm not lonely anymore. Mami's with me...and I don't need anyone weaker than me. I don't feel lonely without you or Papi anymore._

_It's not cold anymore; the blood is always warm._


End file.
